


Think Green Thoughts

by drelfina



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I really don't know what I'm doing here, Jason is in for a bad time, M/M, The Villains Won, i want more of this AU but i don't wanna write it, sidekick auction, superheroes lost, why won't someone write it for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: The Justice League has fallen, and all the remaining heroes have been scattered.And Ra's... well, Ra's is perfectly willing to start his own private collection now.





	Think Green Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of the Bad Guys Winning and getting ALL THE Batboys - and Ra's totally breeding up Jason - using the others as leverage to keep all of 'em nice and quiet. 
> 
> But it also is somethign I want someone ELSE to write because I don't wanna write it i wanna read it 
> 
> why won't someone write it for meeeeee
> 
> So basically. uh. I don't know if I can continue this. I need someone to bounce ideas off.

They got Kori first. 

it wasn't a surprise - Kori was one of their powerhouses, after everything went down, one of their last lines of defense. 

But while Kori was strong and could withstand anything but a full out amazonian attack, she couldn't fight against her own sister and her forces. 

There had been no time to wonder how on earth they had managed to convince Blackfire to come for her sister; Nightwing had no time or energy to even try and come up with a plan to get her back, because with the gaping hole left with Kori's absence the others were easily picked off, and there had been nowhere to retreat to but Home. 

and it was Nightwing now - there was no time to sleep, no time to rest, no time to shed the mask and be Dick Grayson for just a few hours. Those hours were precious and Nightwing couldnt afford it, not when soon after what remained of the Titans were picked off one by one. 

Red Hood joining him helped but only for a week - his status as a Gotham Villain only taking the heat off them for what felt like five minutes before someone, god knew who, had it spread that Red was Jason Todd, an ex-Robin and a fake - he hadn't killed anyone for months before the End, and while Gotham's memories were long, peoples' were short, and that meant Red Hood was one of the _Heroes_ , and therefore, fair game. 

It was the End, and it just had taken them this long to realise it. 

** * 

Jason woke up surrounded by softness. 

it had been weeks, maybe months, since he'd actually had a bed - the most he'd had was a bedroll and he'd given that to Tim so the kid could get what little sleep he managed to steal in between their losing fight in relative comfort. Having an even FLOOR had been enough of a luxury. 

So a soft surface and the smell of fresh linen in his nose was suspicious to the point of danger . 

He jerked away and up, and was yanked back down by the throat, a thick collar digging into the softunder side of his jaw. 

"Fuck!" 

he could see he was in some sort of bedroom now. not the manor - the drapes were thick over what might probably be windows, but there were tapestries on the wall too, so he didn't know what the walls were made of, and the tapestries and drapes ate sound, his own word feelign muffled as he panted, taking it in. 

he was in a bed. there was a canopy above him,dark green fabric above him barely concealing the dark ebony wood of the posts. dark rich velvets everywhere, enough to feel suffocating. 

Jason swallowed, hard. 

where the fuck was he? the last he remembered was fighting - Robin crying out and Nightwing turning away towards him and then - nothing. 

he reached for his collar, aware of how heavy his limbs felt - and there was a clinking of chains on either side. 

Collar - smooth metal, the edges were rounded and buffed smooth but there was almost no seam for him to feel, the links welded to the back and he tried to follow it up - his hands stopped before ihe could reach much further than above his head - cuffed and chained too. 

And he was naked. 

On the top of plain sheets, two shades lighter than the canopy. 

"fucker has a thing for green," Jason said out loud, just to get over hearing his own hammering heartbeat.

now his wrists felt sore, his shoulders ached, like he'd been in this position for hours, maybe longer. his head didn't feel sore just, fuzzy, and his tongue was dry. 

he'd been drugged, but for how long? 

"I did hear that it was your favourite colour," Said a voice from his left, emerging from the dark deep green of the room and Jason startled, jerking his hand towards a gun that he didnt' have, and half-strangling himself in the process. 

"Ra's Al Ghul," he managed to snarl. 

"Indeed," Ra's said, and his form appeared in the soft glow of light from the shadows. "Are you going to demand where you are? Where your brothers are?" his smile was mocking, his eyes bright pit-green, and Jason wasn't sure why fear was a sharp ball in his chest now. 

Ra's had always been dangerous, but he'd not fought against them directly, not in the last few fights. No, their systematic enemies had been Black Mask and Lex, Lex meticulously chipping away at stronghold after stronghold, picking them off one by one with Black masks's ruthless men who just wouldn't quit. 

ra's had been conspicious with his absence, and Tim and Damian couldn't say why ,and the fact that one of their most powerful enemies had stood aside had seemed to be a blessing that none of them wanted to think too hard about. No time to think about it 

"Would you tell me if I asked?" jason snapped. 

"Maybe," Ra's said, and now he was on the bed, the shift of his robes soft and slithery against the sheets and even though he was older than Jason could comprehend, the man was still tall, loomed in his sight, and his - clothed state was making Jason very aware of how very _not_ clothed he was. 

his hand on Jason's jaw made him flinch. "If you perform well, I might tell you." 

"I'd perform _great_ if you took off these chains," Jason said, sharply. "it makes you look like some cheap BDSM wannabe." 

Ra's just laughed. 

it was a sinister sound that made Jason's toes want to curl. 

 

"You're going to have to get used to the collar pet," Ra's said, smiling. his eyes seemed to glow. "I spent good money on acquiring you, can't have you running away so easily." 

Money. bought? Jason jerked a little. "I'll strangle YOU with it," Jason promised, not sure he liked where the conversation. 

"I'm sure you would love to try," Ra's hummed. "I'm sure Nightwing will even forgive you eventually." 

"What -" 

And Ra's held up a tablet to his face - on the screen was nightwing, still in shreds of his uniform , but collared and chained and a knife.. 

slid down his thigh as he bit back a scream. 

the tiny speakers didn't do justice to the tinny sound of it, but it was Nightwing's voice. 

Jason stilled. "CGI," he said. 

"Go ahead and convince yourself of that. Nightwing is a grown man, he can take some of it. You're rude without training, it's understandable. Can your younger brothers take the punishment though?" Ra's leaned in, as if it didn't matter that Jason was doubting his fucking leverage. "It doens't matter. I have bought all of you Robins, and i can do whatever I please." 

"Bought?!" 

"Oh yes." Ra's smile was wide, predatory, vicious. "did you not know? for weeks you had been on auction, all of you, and all you cost was money and favours. and now with the world settling into its new domains, I shall have time enough to train you all." 

then suddenly a hand was between Jason's legs, the cup of his palm over his cock and - fingers curled threateningly behind Jason's balls and - 

Jason jerked. Fingers itghtened on his balls, and two fingertips grazed iver the soft, very vulnerable lips of - 

of. 

"what have you DONE," Jason yelped. 

"I need an heir, and Wayne's omega son shall bear it fine," Ra's said. "but of course I had to purge you of those nasty birth control drugs first. and have you open and ready." 

Jason jerked again, trembling. fuck. 

Fuck. 

while he had been unconscious Ra's had been tampering with his birth control? The implant he'd gotten had suppressed his cycle, and prevented the development of a birth channel, but the oddly tender, sensitive folds that ra's fingers were - were teasing was. 

was a TERRIBLE sign. 

"Yes," Ra's purred, "And once i have a new heir, perhaps Damian is useless to me, is he not? It would be up to you brothers to keep him alive." 

Jason bit at him when Ra's leaned in to kiss him,but that didn't stop Ra's at all.


End file.
